


A tale of love and hate

by RAVENCLAWandproudofit



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, chenford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENCLAWandproudofit/pseuds/RAVENCLAWandproudofit
Summary: Rookie Officer Lucy Chen is having a massively bad day and it's going to get much worse as old people resurface. To top it all off, her only source of courage, Tim Bradford isn't around. Fortunately for her, he will come running at her one call.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	A tale of love and hate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Here's a new Chenford fanfiction to keep you going.  
> This one's going to be a little more serious than A Wedding To Remember ( go check it out if you haven't already!). I hope you like it.  
> Please leave a review to let me know if you like it. Reviews keep me going!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Rookie officer Lucy Chen was having a rough day.

  
It had started off well. Jackson had woken her up with the best coffee ever and then proceeded to tell her that he had finally managed to make reservations for a double date with her and Emmett at the fancy new restaurant. 

  
It had all gone downhill after that.

  
Her boyfriend of two months, Emmett, had broken up with her, over the phone, no less (the jerk!) citing recent cancelled plans as an example of them both having extremely busy lives. She felt it was just a clumsy excuse.

  
To make things worse, Kujo, who was staying with her for the weekend, had decided to wreck havoc in her room while she was having breakfast which resulted in a heavily torn uniform.  
Left without an ironed uniform, Lucy reached the precinct five minutes late for roll call. Knowing Tim, she knew those five minutes would cost her a lot.Sitting between John and Jackson, Lucy turned around to get a look and to try and fathom how Tim felt about her tardiness.To her surprise, she couldn't locate him in the room.Could it be that Tim Bradford, _Mr. Always On Time_ was late to work?

Lucy turned back around, glee visible on her face.  
Her amusement, however, was short lived.

Sergeant Grey turned to her and said,

"Officer Chen! Officer Bradford is taking a personal day. You'll be riding with Detective Armstrong.  
That will be all for today. Stay safe out there!"  
With that, the officers dispersed.  
Lucy got up when Detective Armstrong approached her.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Yes", Lucy replied.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
It was a slow day.For three hours, the officer and the detective drove around in their shop, a comfortable silence between them that stemmed out of mutual respect.

  
Suddenly, the radio came to life.  
"7-Adam- 15. Disturbance reported at Room No. 306 at Hotel Vibe Seasons.Respond immediately."  
"7- Adam-15, responding."

Ten minutes later, the duo pulled up at the location. As they made their way into the hotel, Lucy took a mental inventory of all her weapons, just like Tim had taught her.

  
On reaching Room 306, they found the door unlocked.Lucy pushed the door in and was immediately accosted with the smell of death.  
Lying there, in the middle of the room, was the body of a young woman, drenched in her own blood. Lucy moved forward to get a better look at the victim's face which was covered by her hair.

The sight that met Lucy's eyes made her blood run cold. A chill went down her vein as she was hit with a plethora of memories both bitter and sweet.  
Eating together, making fun of their teachers, discussing their crushes, her ultimate betrayal, the shock and the tears.  
_Alena_. The best friend that betrayed her a lifetime ago and now just a corpse.


End file.
